Never Grow Up
by kml8990
Summary: Noah just wants their daughter to never grow up. SLASH, Implied past Mpreg


**Title**: Never Grow up  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, OC Kyleigh, OC Joshua, mention of Mercedes and Beth  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: established relationship Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Family, Romance, Future!fic  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: un-betaed, slash, Future Fic, implied past Mpreg

**Spoilers**: Mentions of Beth, but that's it.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Word coun<strong>t: 1,628  
><strong>Discalimer<strong>: I do not own glee or any of it's characters nor do I own the song used

**Summary**: Noah just wants their little girl to never grow up

**A/N**: I know I should be working on a new chapter of There's more to you than what you're showing, but this plot has been in my brain for over a week, so I wrote it out during linguistics class. It's inspired by Taylor Swift's son Never Grow up. The lyrics used belong to her.

Never Grow Up

25 year old Noah Puckerman's gaze was pulled away from the riveting Scooby-Doo cartoon marathon playing on the television in the living room when the small body on his lap nestled even further into his chest. He looked down and couldn't stop the affectionate smile that made its way onto his face.

His daughter Kyleigh was fast asleep on his lap, her left cheek pressed against his chest. Her long chestnut brown curls fell over her face and Noah lifted one hand to gently brush them back. The energetic five year old had been adamant that she get to stay up past her bedtime to greet her Daddy when he got back home from his first day back at work after he little brother Joshua had been born. Noah hadn't seen the harm in one late night, but it looked as if Kyleigh hadn't been able to quite make it. He glanced at the digital clock on the cable box a stifled a chuckle. Kurt would've been home in less than half an hour. One Scooby-Doo episode more and she would've been able to see her daddy, but she couldn't quite hang on.

Kyleigh had fallen asleep with her small fist wrapped around Noah's index finger, a habit that had started only hours after she had been born. Her grip tightened slightly in her sleep as he studied her small fingers and allowed his thumb to brush against the back of her small hand. He couldn't quite get over the perfection that was his little girl and his brand new baby boy. He had put the one month old to bed almost an hour ago under Kyleigh's watchful eye. She was going to be a wonderful big sister. Her eyelids fluttered as she slept and a soft sigh escaped her slightly parted lips.

Deciding that it was time to put their first little miracle to bed, Noah cradled his daughter against his strong chest and slowly rose from the lounge chair the pair had been settled in. Padding softly down the carpeted hall, Noah turned to the left and entered Kyleigh's room, the walls a soft pale pink with purple accents. Kurt had really den a wonderful job when he had designed it during the previous summer. Holding Kyleigh close with one strong arm, he used his other to pull back her Minnie Mouse comforter before lying the five year old down in the middle of the bed they had picked out at Ikea. The white bed with carved roses in the headboard had a complicated name and way too many pieces to it, as Noah had found out when he put it together, but it had been their little girl's "Big Girl" bed, so none of that had really mattered.

He pulled the blankets up over her teddy bear pajama clad body and ticked them in around her. Her small eyelids fluttered once again, this time opening to reveal her beautiful blue eyes she had inherited from her daddy as he reached over to turn on her flower nightlight.

"Papa?" a small, sleepy voice asked into the quiet room.

Noah smiled down at her and brushed her bangs from her forehead. "What's up Sweetheart?" he asked, his voice equally as soft.

"Will you sing to me?"

Though he knew she would be fast asleep even before the first verse was over, Puck nodded and squeezed himself beside her on the small twin bed and began to sing softy

***I don't want to grow up***

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he let himself into the small three bedroom house he shared with his husband and children twenty minutes earlier than expected. _'__**Children**__, as in the plural of child.'_ He thought as he smiled to himself. It was still rather new to him, but he was so thankful for it.

He hung up his coat and satchel as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the sore muscles between his shoulder blades. He hadn't expected to still be so exhausted a month after giving birth. When Kyleigh had been born he had just finished college but had not yet found a job, so he had been a stay-at-home dad for the first eight months of Kyleigh's life. Going back to work so soon after childbirth had been a completely new experience.

He peered into the living room to find it empty, Scooby-Doo reruns still playing on the television, the volume down low. Chuckling to himself, Kurt switched the T.V. off. It wasn't until the television was off and complete silence filled the room that he heard the soft humming coming from down the hall.

Curious, Kurt retraced the invisible footsteps Noah had left not long ago. A wide, bright smile enveloped his exhausted face as he leaned against the door frame and peered into his daughter's room. Noah was squeezed into the small twin bed, one leg hanging off the edge to keep himself from falling out. Kyleigh was curled against her Papa's chest, Noah's lips pressed against the top of their daughter's head as he sang so softly that Kurt really had to strain to hear the lyrics.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You've got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I had honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It t could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up_

_Take pictures of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your Dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday going to be gone_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to_

_Please try to never grow up._

Kurt had tears in his eyes as Noah's voice faded away and silence too over the room. It was hard to believe that the self proclaimed badass, Mohawked teen who liked to throw nerds into dumpsters was the same person as the man cuddled on top of a Minnie Mouse blanked begging their daughter to never grow up. Noah's eyes caught Kurt's and he offered his husband a smile before carefully extracting himself from Kyleigh and her small bed. Noah lent down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead before Kurt stepped in to do the same. Hand in hand, the couple exited the little girl's room, pulling the door three fourths of the way closed.

"Hey." Noah greeted warmly pulling his husband into a gentle embrace.

Kurt snuggled into Noah's chest, much like their daughter had just been. "Hi." He replied, his voice muffled by Noah's chest. "How was your day?" he asked, his voice still a whisper since they were standing between their children's partially open doorways.

"It was good. I got home from work around lunch tie. Mercedes said they had been angles all morning and they were both pretty mellow all afternoon too. How was yours?" he inquired, tightening his grip around Kurt and pressing a kiss to the smaller mans' temple.

"Kind of insane." Kurt admitted with a sigh. "I had so much paperwork on my desk. It's like the editor who took over while I was out didn't do anything. I don't even want to see the issues that were published while I was gone. They're probably horrid!"

Noah chuckled as he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back. The motion was soothing while also working out the knots in Kurt's tense muscles. "It sucks to be so good at your job." He teased, earning a soft snort from Kurt. "Come on, let's go to be."

"I want to check on Josh first. I haven't seen him since this morning. I'll be in in a minute." Kurt explained, reluctantly pulling away from Noah's loving arms.

Noah nodded and pressed a caste kiss to Kurt's lips before disappearing into the master bedroom while Kurt went to check up on their son.

***I wish I'd never grown up***

Noah was dozing lightly when he felt the bed dip next to him. Reaching out blindly, he grasped his husband and pulled him close. Kurt giggled softly, but didn't protest at the man handling. Kurt turned on his side so he was facing Noah and reached out to card his fingers through the larger man's hair, smiling softly when Noah hummed in appreciation.

"You're an amazing father, Noah." He whispered into the silent room.

Noah's hazel eyes fluttered open and he locked his gaze with Kurt's. "So are you."

"I know you doubt yourself sometimes when you think about Beth and everything, but you shouldn't. You are an amazing father and our children adore you. You are their hero, don't ever forget that."

**A/N**: There may be some typo's in there because it was very quickly edited. But I hope you enjoyed either way. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it. ~Katy


End file.
